Brood
A Zerg Brood (or Brood) was a formation of the Zerg Swarm. Broods acted under the authority of a Cerebrate, and each one of them had a particular function and characteristics best suited for its duties.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Though little was known of the Broods and their Cerebrates, Terran explorers managed to learn something about them and named each one after beasts of Earth's mythology. The Zerg Broods varied widely in terms of size and function. Each Brood had a primary directive, which was the Brood's purpose for existing. The Cerebrate of the Brood was usually engineered to carry out this directive, and so its personality and combat strategies reflected this. Some broods specialized in creating ground units, others specialized in fleets, and some broods specialized in pure numerical superiority. The Brood specialty was sometimes difficult to tell. Broods varied widely in size as well. While many smaller Broods total only around 5,000 of certain strains of Zerg, the larger Broods could number several million of all strains. The strains of Zerg contained in a Brood could vary widely as well, depending on the Brood's purpose. Smaller broods usually only contained fewer strains. In addition to the standard formations, "independent" Zerg Broods such as several mercenary Broods such as Gilson's Oppressors, the Swarm of the Torrasque and Meserole's Plague Bringers along with a segment of the New Trinidad Pirates,1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. other mercenary Broods, "Despicable Vermin"2001-01-31. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries II (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries II. and Zergrinch Followers2001-02-02. Operation Claws. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2008-15-03 have been observed. Known Broods The Command Wing The Broods in the Command Wing had various responsibilities ranging from protecting the Overmind to searching out new species for possible induction into the swarm. These Broods usually were not engaged in front line combat unless absolutely necessary. Tiamat Brood :Main article: Tiamat Brood The Tiamat Brood was the most important and the most powerful brood of The Swarm, lead by one of the more senior Cerebrates, Daggoth. The Overmind itself was speculated to lay within its recesses. The Tiamat was specialized in tactical space combat and rarely fielded any ground creatures. The Tiamat Brood was infamous for breeding specialized Zerg, such as the Hunter Killers.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Baelrog Brood :Main article: Baelrog Brood The Baelrog Brood consisted of the most fearsome of all Zerg warriors. Ravenous and bloodthirsty to the extreme, the Baelrog Brood was often called upon by Cerebrate Gorn to sow terror and confusion among enemy ranks. The Brood managed to make even other Zerg uncomfortable, as it was not only known for its savage battle tactics, but also for its voracious cannibalism. The Baelrog were bred and trained to attack without hesitation, mercy or self-consideration. Fenris Brood :Main article: Fenris Brood The Fenris Brood's role was to find new races suitable for assimilation into the Zerg Swarm; once such a species had been identified by the Fenris Brood, it would be hunted down until it is either assimilated or eradicated. They would also systematically hunt down and eliminate opponents of the Zerg Swarm. The creatures of this brood were known for their formidable tracking skills and their deadly efficiency. The Attack Wing The Attack Wing of the extended Zerg Swarm had one mission: The conquest and occupation of worlds. The Broods of this wing were often the first ones seen by enemies of the Swarm, and their task was to completely crush all resistance in their path. The primary broods of the attack wing were some of the largest in the entire swarm. Garm Brood :Main article: Garm Brood Led by the cunning Cerebrate Zasz, the Garm Brood was part of the Zerg Swarm's main attack wing, along with the numerically far superior Jormungand and Surtur broods. The Brood made up for its relatively small numbers by employing guerrilla tactics, including surprise attacks and frequent raids. It was known both for its extreme ferocity and the speed at which it attacked. This brood was destroyed after the death of Zasz on Char.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. Jormungand Brood :Main article: Jormungand Brood The Jormungand Brood was the Swarm's main support force, and one of the most numerous. Its commanding Cerebrate, Araq, relied on brute force and numeric superiority to overrun opponents to the Zerg. The Jormungand Brood captured Sarah Kerrigan, and a sub-Brood was created from some of its members to serve her. This new Cerebrate was the player's character in the original StarCraft game.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. Surtur Brood :Main article: Surtur Brood The millions-strong Surtur brood, under the control of Cerebrate Kagg, was sent forth by the Zerg Overmind when the Jormungand was unable to break enemy ranks alone. This brood was described as so destructive it is kept as reserve if possible. Minor Broods Bahumut Brood :Main article: Bahumut Brood The Bahumut was observed on Brontes IV. It was subservient to Carpenter's Brood. Grendel Brood :Main article: Grendel Brood One of the less observed Zerg Broods, little was known about it. Leviathan Brood :Main article: Leviathan Brood The Leviathan Brood was a very rare sight. Its brood color was yellow, but of it, virtually nothing else is known. Kukulkan Brood :Main article: Kukulkan Brood The Kukulkan Brood was one of the Zerg broods formed after the destruction of the Overmind. It was sent to retrieve the Xel'Naga artifact on Bhekar Ro.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Incubus Brood/Carpenter's Brood :Main article: Incubus Brood/Carpenter's Brood The Incubus Brood specialized in reconnaissance and infiltration and led an infiltration of Brontes IV. However, it fell under the control of the ghost Atticus CarpenterStarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 8: “Carpenter's Downfall” (in English). 1998. and was eradicated as a result.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 10: “The Time to Strike” (in English). 1998. Sennith Brood :Main article: Sennith Brood The Sennith Brood took part in the invasion of Aridas.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: Dynamic Evolution, (in English). 1998. Zerg Crusaders :Main article: Zerg Crusaders The Zerg Crusaders took part in the invasion of Aridas. They were specifically tasked with the acquisition of the Argus Stone. References Category:Zerg Zerg Broods